


Only The Stars Will Know

by NestPlaster



Category: The Glimmer Man
Genre: Confused About Other Cultures, Crime Fighting, Detectives, M/M, Serial Killers, Tantric Sex, glow in the dark stars, incense, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Detective Jim Campbell is having a hard time dealing with the stresses of this case. His new partner, the mysterious Jack Cole, offers to teach him some ways to find his inner calm.





	Only The Stars Will Know

Jim Campbell hadn't meant to turn to the bottle again, he really hadn't. It was "The Family Man" that had done it -- those depraved acts, those disturbing drawings. Jim hadn't seen anything like it before, and the intimacy and depravity of the crime scenes had taken him back to a bad place he thought he had left behind early in his career. Reflecting on this he sighed and reached for the tumbler of whiskey on the scarred bar top -- coming up short as a hand dropped heavily on his wrist, clutching and holding it back.

Detective Campbell looked up, wondering if he was about to get into a fight, to meet the cold eyes of his new partner, Jack Cole. "This does not have to be your path" Cole intoned, looking down at Campbell. "Come with me, and I can show you another path." Campbell thought this sounded like about the craziest proposition a partner had ever made, which was saying something -- but also wasn't sure he needed to finish that whiskey. He nodded his approval and, wrist released, slid his chair back from the bar.

* * *

Cole's home was not small, but it felt that way. Every aspect of it pushed inwards -- shelves crowded with arcane objects, busy prints on the furniture and rugs, a persistent smell of incense even before Cole lit another stick -- and most of all Cole himself, larger than life, dominating any space he occupied. It got even more intimate when Cole led Campbell to the shrine.

"I used to be more like you" Cole started, fingers idly picking up a copper elephant statue from a dark stained wooden shelf, then putting it back down. "Primal, emotional. Angry." Cole turned to face Campbell, clutching his hands together before him. Campbell was struck again by the serene majesty of his partner, seemingly always in control no matter what the environment, and doubly so in his own space. "I found another path," Cole continued, "and I can show you, if you are willing."

Campbell nodded slowly, uncertainly. He was not sure where this might go, but felt drawn forward. Better this than returning to the dive bar to drown his sorrows again.

Cole nodded, head bobbing smoothly on a thick supple neck. "First, we need to relax" Cole continued, slipping his shoes off and placing them neatly under a chair in the corner of the room. Cole slid out of his socks next, stepping on the toe then sliding his foot back. These were placed neatly on the chair as well. Campbell nodded, and bent to untie his own shoe -- then paused as Cole unbuckled and slid his belt free in a few quick motions, letting his pants slide down to the floor. Still kneeling, fingers entwined in laces, Campbell watched Cole slide tidy black briefs down and step free, then fold both garments and place them neatly on the chair.

"What, you are not going to make me do this alone" Cole said in his smooth, flat voice. He stood up straight, the patterned shirt draped over his masculine bulk obscuring anything between his legs, and held his hands crossed before him. Campbell felt a moment of confusion, then shrugged and started to unbutton his own shirt. Cole followed suit, and the fabric parted to reveal his body for the first time -- solid yet smooth, like a condom filled with pancake batter. A faint sheen across his tanned skin glimmered in the soft lighting of the shrine. Prayer beads draped down between his pectoral muscles, and his nipples were tight and hard. Campbell could not help but notice the hardness of Cole's cock, but Cole betrayed no awkwardness.

Campbell was never sure looking back if it was the incense and heat in the room, his desperation to learn about another path to control his emotions, or raw curiosity -- but soon enough he found himself naked as well, facing his partner.

Cole stepped forward, resting one hand over his heart, and reached out with his other hand to rest the palm on Campbell's chest. "Breath in, deep" he said, calm as always. They inhaled in sync, and Campbell felt his body swell as it filled with air. Suddenly Cole stepped forward, his hands circling swift as a striking snake behind Campbell. One curved around the peak of Campbell's skull, the other pressed firmly into a point at the base of the spine, and Campbell felt a jolt of electricity race across his body. Every muscle seemed to relax at once as he exhaled and relaxed forward into Cole's embrace. Cole's skin felt hot against his chest and stomach, and below he felt the probing tip of an erect cock brush against his thigh.

Campbell felt himself slip into a daze of contented relaxation as Cole stepped back slightly and steadied him, all the while rapidly striking precise points of his body with firm yet gentle touches. With each, waves of energy reverberated through his body, and Campbell felt himself both more relaxed, and more intensely aware of the details of the moment. As gently as an operative muffing the sound of a body dropping Cole lowered Campbell to the floor, supporting him with one hand while the other probed between his legs, finding a spot at the base of Campbell's scrotum that left his legs as limp as overcooked udon. From the distant reach of his head Campbell noted that he had at some time gotten hard, sporting an erection to match Cole's in intensity.

* * *

Time became an abstraction for Campbell, a theoretical notion he was familiar with, but not something he properly experienced. Cole seemed to be both everywhere at once, and at same time focused entirely on whatever he was doing at the moment -- thick fingers gently circling Campbell's erect nipples; Those thick, sensual lips working their way gently up and down Campbell's erection; An index finger inserted to the base, gently pressing up into the same point being explored by a powerful thumb. Cole floated like a zeppelin, weightless yet with a powerful physical presence, and it seemed that every position and pleasure merged seamlessly into the next.

It finally ended, although Campbell was not sure when or how. Every inch of his skin was alive and tingling, and his cock was even harder than before, finding the air filled with electricity as it probed upwards towards the sky. Looking over he saw Cole already sitting cross legged on the ground -- hard himself, but resting his hands palm-up on his folded knees, eyes closed and a serene expression on his face. Without raising his eyelids Cole explained, "Now we meditate. Take advantage of your heightened awareness of your physical being, and your distance from it. Become without mind."

Campbell closed his own eyes and lay back on the floor. He wasn't sure if this counted as meditation, but was sure that he needed a rest. Constellations never seen on Earth looked down from the ceiling.


End file.
